New Life
by CelestialShadowDragonSlayer1
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia used to be a happy go lucky girl, until she found out the dark secret hiding inside of her. She then turns to the one person who she never thought she would trust. The Dark mage Zeref.


**Hey guys! This is my new story! I've decided, that due to a horrifyingly underwhelming amount of ZerefxLucy, that I would take it upon myself to add another story or 7 about them to the slowly growing collection! Haha maybe not that many, but I can tell you this isn't gonna be a one-shot! No hate on this couple please! **

**Lucy: So... What happens? **

**Shadow: Uhhhh... Just wait... **

**Lucy: Is it bad? **

**Shadow: Well... Let's just say you may need to have a bucket close by... **

**Zeref: *hugs consolingly* Don't worry my love i will protect you. **

**Lucy and Shadow: Oh god. Really? You're starting to act like Loke... **

**Zeref: Whatever... SHADOW DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! HIRO MASHIMA DOES!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV **

"Lushy!" a small ball of blue fur flew straight at my chest. "Happy you stupid nekko. I've been gone for half a day. You don't need to act so happy to see me when u just say me about 12 hours ago." I grabbed him off my chest and gave him a quick hug. "Where's Natsu Happy?" I looked around the guild but couldn't see my pink haired teammate. I wandered over to the bar and sat down. "Hey Mira. The regular please." She nodded and smiled. "Sure Lucy. How was the mission?" I laughed. "Oh my god it was so easy! And you know what made it even better? I have enough money to pay off my rent for the next four months!" she clapped her hands and grinned. "That's great Lucy! Where's Natsu?" I shrugged and took a big drink of the smoothie Mira had brought me. "Not sure. I mean, Happy's here, so Natsu should be as well. But he's not. It's so weird." I glanced around one more time, and finished off my drink. "Hey Mira I'm off. That mission was tiring, so I'll be back here later tonight okay? If anyone wants me, don't tell them where I am. I want a decent sleep." I winked. She frowned. "Bad dreams?" I shook my head. "Nah, more like annoying dreams. When I sleep, I dream. It's always the same dream. There's this figure, and he's reaching out his hand to me, trying to get me to take it. I can never see his face though. So it's annoying me. So I wake up and try and use my celestial magic to uncover his face, but it never works it just leaves me even more tired. It's starting to bug me now." I shrugged. "But it's nothing that can be changed or sent away. It's just a dream after all." I walked out and started to walk home to my apartment.

**Mira's POV **

I ran upstairs to the master's room. I knocked on the door, and entered. "Master we have a problem. It's Lucy. She's being plagued by nightmares which leave her powers diminished and exhausted. What should we do? Is there anything we can do?" he frowned. "It seems like nothing, but please keep an eye on her when you can. I have a bad feeling about this."

**Lucy's POV **

I walked home and let myself into my apartment. I figured Natsu wasn't going to be there, as I learned he was out on a date with Lisanna. I was happy for the two. And no, I didn't like Natsu in any other way than a type of brotherly love. Sorry all NaLu fans, but not going to happen here! Gray was busy hiding from Juvia, who had found out that Gray had offhandedly made a comment about the fact that her hair looked nice the other day. I have a feeling he's somewhere in the forest though. And Erza. Well, she was out on a date as well. With Mystogan. He was the only thing she loved more than strawberry cake. Well, that's what she said the other day. Mind you, he was sitting right next to her at the time so no one was sure if she was telling the truth or not. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep. I jerked awake not long after, with a deep sense of foreboding. The same man had visited me in my dreams again. But this time, he showed me a vision. All members of Fairy Tail were being slaughtered in the hall by another dark guild. I shot up, changed into some different clothes as my old ones were all crushed and smelly and ran out the door. I slowed when I saw the guild doors shattered around the street, but then picked up the pace when I got inside. It was horrific. Bodies were strewn everywhere, and blood was splashed right up the walls and across the high ceiling. Whoever had done this was a monster. I saw Mira spread over the counter, with Freed's body sprawled on top. It looked like he had tried to protect her. Elfman was under a table and Evergreen was stuck on the wall, wings spread wide. Wendy and Carla were in the corner and someone had cut off both Carla's tail and her ears. Bixlow was scattered all over the room, one of his "babies" lying next to each part of him. Levy and Gajeel were lying on the steps, Gajeel's body covering hers with a long lance stabbed through both bodies. I saw various other members, like Cana, Gildarts, Bisca, Alzack, Romeo, Wakaba, Macao, and even the exceeds slashed and torn. I then saw the master's body. Well, more like I only saw his head. It was stuck up on a pike on top of the second floor. I saw Juvia wrapped in Gray's arms, Mystogan and Erza were lying side-by-side, hand in hand, with their weapons scattered around them and then I saw Laxus. His precious headphones had been crushed to pieces, and his ever present signature coat and been shredded and coated in blood. His body was so cut up, I had trouble finding an inch of his skin that wasn't either cut or covered in blood. They had re-opened the lightning shaped scar over his eye, and had removed his tongue. I drifted forwards, as if in a daze, towards the two bodies strung up from the ceiling. It was Natsu and Lisanna. Lisanna had been fully stripped of her clothing, and then raped if the blood between her thighs was any indication. Her mark had been peeled off and her fingernails ripped out. Finally, they had left so many bite marks over her, she looked like a human chew toy. I knew I was crying by now, but when I saw her I started trembling. It was then that I saw Natsu. Like Lisanna he had been strung up, but what they did to him was more horrific. He had large bite marks over him, and I even saw that a couple of chunks of flesh were missing. The flesh had then been spat out onto the ground. His scarf was wrapped around his head and when I pulled it off I wished I hadn't. His eyes had been gouged out and his nose cut off. Not only that, but both his ears had been chopped off. His fingers had been roughly cut off and so had his toes. I gently touched his chest, and almost threw up. He had breathed. He was still alive, but not for much longer. It was a fresh kill, as Natsu was still barely alive and breathing, and I knew the pain had been horrific. "L… uce…" with that, he finally succumbed to the pain and he stopped breathing. He was officially dead. I stumbled back into the centre of the hall, and stood there. Then, I started to wail. (**A.N: think what Mira did when in the Battle of Fairy Tail arc when Freed was torturing Elfman and she started crying.) **I got louder and louder, until the entire hall started to shake. I felt a strange new power bubble up from inside of me. It felt dark, evil, forbidden. I didn't know what it was but I welcomed it. It flooded through me, and I dropped to my knees. The lights in the guild started to swing and shatter. The ones that were left flickered and then went out. I felt a dark power rush through me and I screamed. It felt so _good._ A dark mist appeared before me and a man walked through. He knelt down before me and softly enveloped me in a hug. "You've been through an awful lot today, haven't you my princess?" I didn't even have the energy to nod. His hand rubbed my back in comforting circles and I started to relax a little bit. "Shhh. Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you ever again." He slowly moved his hand over my mark, and with a slight tingle, it disappeared. I looked up at him, and saw black hair and black eyes. It was Zeref. "Zeref?" he just nodded. "Yes Lucy and I am here to help you. You have awakened your hidden powers. Did you know that Celestial Magic has deep roots into Dark magic? I bet you didn't. They hid it from you, all of them. Especially your master. He knew Lucy. He knew what you had deep inside of you, and he hid it from you." I shook. I never knew I had this power inside of me. It felt dangerous but amazing at the same time. It felt forbidden, but it was calling out to me to embrace it. "Zeref… would you be able to train me to use these powers?" he smiled. And when he did, it blew me away. He was… gorgeous when he smiled like that. I felt my heart skip a beat, and then thunder on again. I grabbed his offered hand and sadly looked back around the guild. He opened a portal into an unknown place, and as we stepped into it, I saw a haze shimmer around the guild. The bodied and the blood disappeared and the real guild members ran forward from the only untouched corner of the room. "Lucy!" I was confused. I had just seen them, splashed all over the guild hall. I couldn't believe it. It was then I saw that the blood hadn't been random. It was in the shape of a guild mark. _It was all an illusion. They hadn't been killed. But… still. They lied to me. They hid this from me! _"Goodbye Fairy Tail." That was the last thing I said before me and Zeref disappeared.

"Zeref. Where are we?"

"My love, we are on Tenrou Island."

* * *

**So? What did you think? I love Zeref/Lucy ships and thing they're adorable! **

**Also, i was trying to think of gruesome and horrific tortures and this was all i could think of during english when i was supposed to be doing my essay... But this was more important. **

**R & R **

**xxxxx**


End file.
